


Of boys made of gold, flowers and ruin

by Seafoamcake (Junmyeonderful)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmyeonderful/pseuds/Seafoamcake
Summary: So..... this was an unplanned, spur of the moment situation that got a little bit out of control. I haven't written poems in a long time and this is the first time I write something like this in my non-native language. But I couldn't help it. It's unbetaed and it took me two days to write, so be ever so kind while reading it.This was inspired by pududoll (aprilclash) work "honeymouthed and full of wildflowers", who also encouraged me to publish it. It can be read on its own, but I would tell you to go read what inspired this, if you haven't and I'll link it at the end notes as well.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Of boys made of gold, flowers and ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [honeymouthed and full of wildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992) by [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll). 



> So..... this was an unplanned, spur of the moment situation that got a little bit out of control. I haven't written poems in a long time and this is the first time I write something like this in my non-native language. But I couldn't help it. It's unbetaed and it took me two days to write, so be ever so kind while reading it. 
> 
> This was inspired by pududoll (aprilclash) work "honeymouthed and full of wildflowers", who also encouraged me to publish it. It can be read on its own, but I would tell you to go read what inspired this, if you haven't and I'll link it at the end notes as well.

There was a boy, whose voice was honey and scent was flowers

heartbroken and unbelieving, tied to someone he did not choose.

In his pain, he causes someone else’s ruin, like drowning someone else in saltwater.

One would expect golden words to fall from the sunkissed boy’s mouth

but his words, directed to his husband, are as piercing as a steel blade

sharpened by years of animosity, seeking to draw blood out

And it hurts, it hurts so much, but how can his husband ask for aid?

However, they’re like wildfire, unrestrained, burning everything in their wake

And they’re like quiet mornings, quiet moments in front of the fireplace;

Their touch is lightning. leaving destruction, flashing bright but announcing storm

And their touch is thunder, echoing through their bodies and under the skin among the haze. 

There are no winners in the game they’re playing

There is, too, much space for mistakes;

May the blessing of the Goddess fall upon them, the yearning and the heartbroken

and guide them through the periculous path they chose to take.

For the one whose mouth is like honey and scent like wildflowers

who aches for affection but does not dare to accept it

May he find what he’s searching for, whatever that is

and is no longer afraid of giving himself in.

To the boy who does not know how to give up

who gives his heart so fast and falls so hard,

May the Goddess bless him with patience and clarity

to navigate the vicious waters full of sharks who wish to keep them apart.

At last, may the graces of the Goddess fall upon the lands of the Kingdom

blessing crops and children and more importantly,

These star-crossed lovers, the golden boy and the stubborn prince

So that they can have, forever, their moments of peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave it a comment or kudos. It would be much appreciated. In case you missed it, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992/chapters/45123763)'s the fic
> 
> You can find me on twitter @junmyeonderful


End file.
